


Crime Spree 1

by Lenore



Series: Crime Spree [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Crime Fighting, Dubious Consent, Future Fic, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diversion is one way to rob banks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Spree 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Smallville entry for the [Porn Battle](http://www.livejournal.com/users/oxoniensis/219090.html) being run by the lovely [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/). It is dedicated to [](http://anitac588.livejournal.com/profile)[**anitac588**](http://anitac588.livejournal.com/), just a little something-something to say happy birthday!

The entire Metropolis press corp was jammed into the briefing room at City Hall, buzzing about the latest crime wave. Clark huddled at the back, wishing he were anywhere else.

Mayor Luthor stepped to the podium, paler than usual. "About these recent bank robberies and the...unusual tactics employed. I want to assure our citizens that we're doing everything possible and will hopefully make an arrest soon."

Clark rolled his eyes. Typical Luthor lies.

It wasn't the worst crime spree Metropolis had seen, technically speaking. No one had been injured, and the financial losses weren't astronomical. It was just the most embarrassing thing ever. The woman—always wearing a mask—called herself Aphrodisia. She would calmly enter a bank and spritz something shimmery into the air. Everyone would immediately pair off, consumed by lust, while Aphrodisia made off with the cash.

Clark—well, Superman—was often the first to arrive in the aftermath, and it had been...eye-opening, to say the least.

Up front, Lois raised her hand. "What's Superman's role in the investigation?"

Lex replied without hesitation, "I'm partnering with him personally."

Heat blasted Clark's cheeks, sweat beaded on his neck. Yesterday, the _Planet_ had received a tip, where and when Superman could find Aphrodisia. Apparently, the Mayor's office had gotten the same information. Because Superman and his nemesis arrived at the same abandoned warehouse at the same time, and Aphrodisia was waiting there with her magic dust.

Clark's recall of what happened after that wasn't exactly linear, just flashes of sense memory, fabric tearing in his hands, smooth skin beneath his fingers, heat surrounding his cock, how insanely _good_ Lex smelled, their bad porn dialogue, _fuckmei'mgoingtofuckyouohgod_.

Clark braved a glance up at the podium, and Lex seemed to be looking only at him. Tension coiled in Clark's stomach, and his hands started to shake, exactly how he'd felt just before he'd...

But that wasn't possible. He couldn't be having a relapse. The effects had never lasted long on anyone, and he was _Superman_. He should be immune to all this.

When the heat started to build behind his eyes, he turned and fled.

There was a forgotten men's room in the basement, and he ran down there. He stood at the sink, took deep breaths and threw water on his face. At last, the fear that he might incinerate the building passed, if not the actual longing for Lex.

"Clark?"

The voice made him whip around.

Lex regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "Something wrong? You don't look well."

"I'm fine. I just—"

"Need some help?" Lex's hand settled on his arm, and it felt like it was burning right through his clothes.

"It's nothing," Clark stuttered.

Lex smiled and moved closer.

"You can't really think I don't know who it was that fucked me last night."

Denial welled up in Clark, old habit, but Lex smelled like everything he'd ever wanted.

He pulled Lex against him. "So you know." He inhaled deeply, bit Lex's neck just to taste him. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

Everything turned to madness from there, frenzied kisses, growled obscenities, hands pulling at clothes. Lex was hard too, and Clark rubbed him through his pants just to hear him groan. It was all so dizzying. He wasn't even sure how Lex wound up on his knees, he only knew he liked him there.

Lex pulled Clark's cock free of his pants, and then Clark's entire universe was a hot-wet paradise.

Clark stroked Lex's cheek while he fucked his mouth. "You're so fucking gorgeous. And I fucking hate that."

Lex grabbed his own cock, jerked himself hard, then did something with his tongue that made Clark's fears of arson return. He splayed a hand on the back of Lex's head and came just a second before Lex did.

Afterwards, the bathroom rang with quiet as they straightened their clothes. Clark hoped Lex would just go, but then Clark was an idiot.

Lex smiled very deliberately and leaned close to say, "I'll have my secretary start putting through your calls. So you can let me know when you need me again."

He whistled as he walked away, and Clark knew one thing for sure. He had to find Aphrodisia and soon, before he ended up crawling on his knees, begging Lex Luthor to fuck him.


End file.
